


Pictures in Autumn

by VinVictory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Peaceful, Photography, Polaroid Picture, calm, fall - Freeform, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinVictory/pseuds/VinVictory
Summary: Light hearted and fluffy little college au where Lance is an aspiring photographer and Keith is an Artist.**Inspired by the song She by Dodie Clark. Lyrics are italized.**





	Pictures in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> As some of you know, I just finished my recent fan fic ,Over My Dead Body! (Klance), and I'd like to thank you guys again for those who read, commented, hit, and left kudos. It helped me lots and loads to motivate me in writing. So, I made something a little more light hearted than the last one, though it's just a one shot. :) I'd love to hear what you think about it. Enjoy reading!

_Am I allowed to look at him like that?_

 

  Lance blinks before looking back down at his camera. He places two slim hands on each side of his insta-cam on his lap, examining its dark faded colors and numerous scrapes along the sides. As a gentle breeze blows by, disturbing his short strands of hair, he leans his back against the tree he is sitting underneath in. 

What a wonderful morning he has waken up to. The skies are bathed in streaks of orange and yellow, blending into the vibe of the season; fall. Leaves that have left the big top trees are scattered everywhere in his school campus, and it's beautiful. Perfect for taking pictures. So far, he has taken about three polaroid pictures of the serene environment so he could add it into his portfolio. It's the very reason why he's outside of his dorm in the first place. Well, that and because of the cute boy sitting beside him, sketching into a sketch book.

 

_Could it be wrong, when he's just so nice to look at?_

 

Lance's lips curve into a small smile as soon as his blue eyes landed upon the handsome young boy; with pale skin, dark hair high lighting his indigo eyes, and cheek bones accentuating his heart shaped face where some of his hair are hanging around it. The handsome young boy - Keith - is currently occupied in drawing something into his sketchpad, a calm and peaceful expression resting on his visage. Lance notice the scattered color pencils around the said boy. He internally sighs at this. Keith is never the person to be called 'organized' - thus his color pencils, his green tie undone, his collar sticking up, and the few buttons on his dark blue school uniform left open. Well, he can't call Keith reckless either because despite him being easily angered at times, he is more reserved and more quiet. That fact gets underneath Lance's skin because he wants to talk to him and hear his voice, but that can't happen now if the other is so uncharacteristically quiet, can it?

 

_And he smells like lemongrass and sleep._

 

Lance lifts up his camera and points it to the oblivious Keith, then presses the button to take the shot. This grabs the handsome boy's attention, shooting his head up and stare at Lance with owl-like eyes. Keith puts a hand to his chest and breathes out.

"You startled me." He says.

Lance chuckles as he pulls the polaroid picture out of his camera and shakes it for a few times. He cracks a wide grin afterwards. "Sorry. It just felt like a good moment to take a pic, you know?"

Keith puts his hand down from his chest and unto his sketchpad on his lap, "That's fine. How did it turn out?"

The questioned boy flips the polaroid pic so Keith could see the shot he has taken. The latter squints at the picture before shaking his head and grabbing it from Lance's hand.

"Why? Is it bad? It's the lighting, isn't it?"

"No. It's just that I couldn't see it clear--oh, now I see it." A smile creeps up towards his face, making Lance blush a little. "I'll admit, it's actually a nice shot."

 

_And he taste like apple juice and peach._

 

"Pfft?! Nice?! It's more than nice, it's incredible! Mister 'I-think- I-know-somethin'-about-photography." He crosses his arms then blows a raspberry.

"You are ridiculous." Keith shakes his head, then holds the polaroid picture closer to his chest. "I want to keep it."

Lance sputters incoherently as his cheeks burn bright red. There's no way he's giving up that picture of Keith, not even for Keith himself.

"No way, buster!" He finally says. "That picture is meant to be in my portfolio. Plus, why would you ask for a picture of yourself?"

"Because you took it." The corner of Keith's mouth quirks up higher than the other as his eyes twinkle and--oh, goddess. Will Lance ever stop blushing at this point? He thinks not because this boy is just too adorable. Especially when the mezmirising sunlight is casting shadows on Keith's face splendidly. It's enchanting to see. "I want to keep it and hang it up in my dorm room."

"Nope." Lance says bluntly, popping the 'p' in the end. "Polaroid's going into my portfolio wether you like it or not. Now," He sticks a hand out. "Give it back to me."

Keith pouts and Lance swears he's gonna be the death of him. "Come on, Lance. Please?"

"No. Give it back." He reaches for the picture, only to be swatted by Keith's hand.

"No."

"Keith." A warning in his tone.

He raises both of his eyebrows, "NO."

"Hey, come on--!" Lance reaches for the picture further, but Keith just puts it up higher over his head. The former keeps reaching for the polaroid until he leans against Keith's chest too heavily, making them fall onto the soft grass with Lance on top of Keith. A few leaves fly up in the air above the two boys. The two of them can only stare at each other, eyes wide, lips agape, and cheeks red. They can feel each other's hot breath against their cheek as their face are just inches apart. After a few heart beats, Lance blows a rasp berry infront of Keith's face and grabs the picture from above Keith's head.

He smiles mischeviously before getting off of him, polaroid picture in hand. "Mine." "No fair! You made me fall down on purpose!" Lance sticks his tongue out.

 

_And you'll find him in a polaroid picture._

 

Keith sits up, removing some of the grass that landed on top of his head while Lance examines the photo. He can't help the pride swell in his chest at the fact that he, Lance McClain, has taken such a good shot of Keith Kogane. His cheeks start to hurt from smiling. When Lance glances back at Keith, he finds the boy pouting and his face behind his sketch pad.

"Hey, come on."

"Don't talk to me."

"Oh dear goddess, Keith. Sometimes you act like a child."

He grumbles.

Lance chuckles at this. "If you're that upset, I could always take another picture of you later."

He peeks over his sketch book. "Promise you'll give it to me?"

"Promise." Lance winks, in which Keith beams and puts down his sketch book. Suddenly, Lance hides his laugh behind a hand.

 

_And he..._

 

"What? Why are you laughing at me?" Lance reaches for Keith's nose to remove a small leaf from it. The latter blush at this. And Lance smiles fondly at him.

 

... _means everything to me._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song She by Dodie Clark. Yes, I changed the pronoun to he instead of she :) please comment below, I'd love to hear your feed back. Helps me lots and loads. Thanks for reading!


End file.
